venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory Casket
Gregory Casket is a child that appeared in the "CARDBOARD FRIEND Mod" and is played by Jordan Frye. He is the real name and former personality of Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost. After the events of the video, it's implied he disappeared and became Jimmy Casket, and hasn't appeared in another video since. Appearance It is unknown what his appearance looks like, Possibly a younger version of Johnny Ghost (Although this is a very popular headcanon). History Very little is known about Gregory's life beyond vague comments in later episodes. According to Johnny Ghost's own recollection (which is known to be unreliable), his father died before he was born (though it is not known if he was referring to Jonathan Ghost, Tommy Casket or Pee Wee Ghost) and he and his mother lived off the vast wealth he had accumulated during his lifetime. Fan theory suggests that when Cardboard Friend arrived he murdered his abusive stepfather in retaliation for attacking his mother (which would cause his mother to be sent to a sanitarium and himself to be sent for adoption, which presumably is what led to the development of his Jimmy Casket persona); whilst this has yet to be confirmed or denied in canon, it has since been elaborated that Darth Calculus had a hand in manipulating the events leading to Gregory's spiral into insanity. In any case, his only appearance was in the "Gmod CARDBOARD FRIEND Mod! (Garry's Mod)" video, in which he is (or at least gives the impression of being) a young child in a seemingly abandoned mansion in North Dakota who is accompanied by Cardboard Friend. Cardboard Friend toyed with him psychologically and tried to make him believe he was crazy before scaring him and chasing him through the mansion. Eventually however he managed to do the same to Cardboard Friend before telling him that he had grown up and no longer needed an imaginary friend, and was now ready to let him go. Box Friend sadly made his farewells with him and ascended into the sky. Gertrude then appeared from inside the mansion and chased Gregory off the property (asserting that she had bought the house, a statement later backed up by the state's "someone important" who arrived to inform Gertrude of the mansion's dark past and to beware a "figure made of boxes", whom he believed was a "37 year old man from Michigan... wanted in 13 different states". When Gertrude told the man that a kid just threw a box thing into space, he abruptly left and announced he would return "next Friday". It is unknown what happened to Gregory after this point but presumably this is set between his disappearance and his re-emergence as Jimmy Casket (which led to his being sent to a psychiatric institution for sometime, the immediate outcome of which was the subsidence of the Casket personality in favor of a new one, Johnny Ghost). As the timeline is very unclear and is often revised by later episodes it is possible that neither episode is canon anymore. Possible Retcon As of January 21st 2018, Gregory has seemingly been retconned out existence, with Jimmy Casket being the original name of Johnny Ghost as in the episode Titled "A Real Guy. In A Real Room. In a Real World" we see his parents as being Gregory Dave Casket and Stacie Casket, and they both call him Jimbo, which is most likely a nickname for Jimmy and he is never referred as Gregory. Personality He was very timid and seemed dependent on Cardboard Friend to help him in tricky situations, however nearing the end of the episode he became braver and more independent on his own. Relationships Jimmy Casket The older, more murderous version of himself. Jimmy supposedly took control after Gregory went missing. Johnny Ghost The now main personality of Gregory. While they have never met, and possibly never will, Ghost has a distaste for the name Gregory, getting headaches and wincing when hearing the name. Ernie Ghost Johnny Ghost's step uncle or uncle twice removed. Possibly have never met before. Cardboard Friend Gregory's imaginary friend who haunts him and drove him to insanity. Trivia * In one of the Gmod Murder Siblings Episodes Jimmy Casket reveals to a Victim that his name is Gregory. * He has a cousin named Jeremy Casket. * Most information on this character is fanon. * He loves icing and fire Fan Works Containing Gregory Fan: Origin of Johnny Ghost Category:Gmod Characters Category:Male characters Category:Venturian's Characters Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Alter ego Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Jimmy Casket